


Midnight Colors Crackbeaks One-shot

by KaylaBirdqueen16



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaBirdqueen16/pseuds/KaylaBirdqueen16
Summary: Hello! This is my first story!It’s fluffy and healthy Crackbeaks (Fenton x Mark). Lots of cuddles and no smut! I hope you enjoy!





	Midnight Colors Crackbeaks One-shot

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind that this is my first Ducktales fanfic so please don’t be so harsh to me ^^ anywho,enjoy the Story and friendly criticism is allowed

Mark and Fenton were cuddling in bed one night. It was a cold, rainy night and the two wanted to lay in bed and cuddle. Mark had his arm around Fentons shoulder,he tickled Fenton’s neck with his finger,watching as Fenton blushed and giggled at the sensation on his feathers.

Fenton likes moments like this. Moments where him and Mark could cuddle. just lay in bed and snuggle without being interrupted. Fenton smiled his adorable smile. Mark always told Fenton that Fentons smile always lit up the room. He thought Fentons smile was beautiful and he loved seeing it

Right now,Fenton felt like the most important duck in the world. Mark always had the way of making him feel like that.

Fenton looked into Marks eyes. Mark noticed this and looked into Fentons eyes. He moved his head closer to Fentons

“Just kiss me Fenton” he said,lift Fentons chin up with his finger.

Fenton blushed deeply, “o-okay” he answered,softly,moving closer towards Mark. Soon their Beaks start to touch and they kissed each other

 

The kiss started out slow,then it started to get more passionate. Fenton felt his eyelids close as he just melted into the kiss.

In the moment, it felt as if the rest of the world didn’t exist. It was just him and Mark, nobody else existed nor did they matter. He was Marks only possession. Mark wraps his arms around Fenton’s neck, he decided that it would be a good to time to make Fenton even more flustered.

“I love you Fenny” he whispered in Fentons ear,then going down to Fenton’s neck and giving him soft kisses on the neck. Fenton moaned with delight at the sudden kisses. He wraps his arms around Marks waist as Mark moved his hand to Fentons hair and played with it, tugging at it slightly, Fenton whimpered happily.

“Mark~” he breathed. He wanted Mark to give him more affection.

“Mark,please hold me” he said. He closed his eyes, feeling Mark bring him close,Fenton hugged Mark, never wanting him let go. Luckily,Mark didn’t want to let him go.In fact he wanted to stay like this for eternity.

They both started to drift into sleep, still in one another’s arms. They were both happy with how the night had gone down.Fenton was the first to fall asleep. He could hear Marks last words of the night as he fell out of conciousness.

“Goodnight my Little Fenny”. He said.

“Goodnight Marky Mark..” Fenton said. He then fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
